Current
A page for current news and rumours. Alien prequels Status: Pre-production. In 3D. The Guardian (17 June 2009) * http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2010/jun/17/ridley-scott-alien-prequels * At the Hero Complex festival in Los Angeles, Scott confirmed that he is planning two prequels to his 1979 slasher-in-space, with both most likely to be shot in 3D. * Scott: "What we're going to try to do is squeeze in two prequels … because if you explain who space jockey was and where he came from, then you may want to … go to the place where his people came from." The Guardian (31 July 2009) * http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2009/jul/31/ridley-scott-alien-prequel * Ridley Scott to direct, replacing his first choice Carl Rinsch. * Script: Jon Spaihts. Arrow in the Head (3 Sept 2010) * http://www.joblo.com/arrow/index.php?id=23900 * Scott: "The film will be really tough, really nasty. It's the dark side of the moon. We are talking about gods and engineers. Engineers of space. And were the aliens designed as a form of biological warfare? Or biology that would go in and clean up a planet?" * Scott on James Cameron's Aliens: "Jim's raised the bar and I've got to jump to it. He's not going to get away with it." Arrow in the Head (6 Sept 2010) * http://www.joblo.com/arrow/index.php?id=23915 * Jemma Atherton: "Ridley Scott saw 'Alice Creed' and loved it. He wants me to meet for Aliens: The Remake, or something." Children of Mars The Guardian (31 July 2009) * http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2009/jul/31/ridley-scott-alien-prequel * Jon Spaihts is reportedly scripting Children of Mars for Disney. Death: The High Cost of Living Gaiman is currently working on a movie adaptation of Death: The High Cost of Living. Dredd * http://www.scifimoviepage.com/upcoming/previews/judgedredd-remake.html * Release set for 2012. * The new movie will be produced by 2000 AD, Rebellion, and DNA Films, the production company behind Sunshine and 28 Days Later. Passengers The Guardian (31 July 2009) * http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2009/jul/31/ridley-scott-alien-prequel * Keanu Reeves has hired Jon Spaihts to write this "space journey epic". Preacher On January 21 2009 John August confirmed on his blog that he has been hired to write the script, saying " Other places are suddenly reporting it, so I might as well confirm the news: I’m writing a big-screen version of Preacher, an adaptation of the acclaimed graphic novel series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. Sam Mendes is attached to direct. Neal Moritz is producing for Sony Pictures. To answer your first four questions: there’s no release date, no cast, no locations, no nothing. I’m writing a script which could become a movie if everything lines up correctly. So here’s hoping. It’s a terrific project that I’m excited to be writing." On April 8 2010, producer Neal Moritz gave an interview with Collider where he confirmed that Sam Mendes would no longer be directing Preacher as he had left the project to do the new James Bond film. Moritz claims there is "another director that we’re talking to right now" and that he hopes to shoot the film in 2011 based on the John August script. Sandman Television series Due to the prolonged development period of the film, in 2010 DC Entertainment shifted focus on to developing a TV series adaptation. Film director James Mangold pitched a series concept to cable channel HBO, whilst consulting with Gaiman himself on an unofficial basis, but this proved to be unsuccessful. It was reported in September 2010 that Warner Bros. Television were licencing the rights to produce a TV series for the CW network, and that Supernatural creator Eric Kripke was their preferred candidate to adapt the saga. Shadow 19 The Guardian (31 July 2009) * http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2009/jul/31/ridley-scott-alien-prequel * Jon Spaihts is also working on Shadow 19 which has Keanu Reeves attached. Category:Current